And I Love Her
by paul mccartney's eyebrows
Summary: This Is a story of Madison Henson And her life with the four boys that will change her life. When they hit Fame will they leave her behind or will they still have each other to get through all the rough times?
1. Chapter 1 Another Day

And I Love Her

Chapter 1 Another Day

Feb 19,1958

It was just another day in the life. Wake up , get out of bed ,get a shower , brush my teeth , eat , leave for school. Somehow, today seemed different. I brushed the feeling off and went on with my list. When I walked down the stairs and strolled into the kitchen my mother was doing the usual cooking the food and my dad was doing the same as he always did sat at the table and read the newspaper. Ah, another day in my life. I was feeling different still. Did I do something different with my hair?Nope same ol' ponytail. Did I put on my dress wrong ? Nope , it was on like it was supposed to be. My mother noticed me thinking to myself and interupted my train of thought. " Good morning, Madison ." Mom said," Sleep well, dear?". I replied the usual "Yes mother,wonderful. I was just thinking of something." I sat down at my normal seat and she placed my plate in front of me, joy eggs again. I shoveled my fork into the pile of hot eggs and stuffed them into my mouth. I quickly looked at the clock,good gracious I was 5 minutes late. I gave my parnets a quick kiss on the cheeck grabbed my school books and ran down the block to my best-friend George's rode the bus every morning to school together. George was standing on the side walk and look a little worried. I glanced at my watch ,yes, just in time. I glanced up and noticed George was looking at me strange. He amediatlly looked away and his face turned red. What was his deal? George Harrison and I had been friends since kindergarten and he had never looked at me like that till recently.''George are you okay?" I said."Yeah , perfect." He said,"Uh M-Madison you look pretty today." He said nervously. "Um, thanks George not to shabby yourself." I said he blushed even a deeper shade of red than before . " Ta ." " So... we better get going if we are going to get to school on time." I said without looking up from the sidewalk. We started to walk towards the bus stop when, CRASH! We were on the ground and we looked up to a boy about a year older than us. He started to appologize as soon as he knew what was going on. The boy helped me up and let George to get up by himself . George looked angered and I just smiled at him and said,"Oh it's alright." When I was finished brushing of the skirt of my dress I looked face to face with this boy."Are you okay , miss?" he asked worried. I was a little light - headed but,I was more worried wether George was going to kill him over me being hurt. Though he crashed into us and i hit my head hard I felt okay, at least I think I'm okay. Then it all went black...


	2. Chapter 2 Something In the Way She Moves

Chapter 2 Something in the Way She Moves

I awoke with a throbbing headache. I lifted up and knew exactly where I was. I was in George's bedroom. "Hello,luv, you are finally awake." I looked over and saw George holding a ice pack to my head. "Hi Georgie, why are we here ? Why aren't we at school!?" I said freaking out if my parnets found out I skipped school or did I? Wait why am I here in the first place? "Shh. It's okay you were bumped into by some kid this morning , hit your head on the sidewalk, and passed out."He said petting my hair comforting me. He always could calm me down faster than anyone I've ever known. "Do my parents know I'm not at school?"I asked."Yes , Madison they know don't worry. My mother called them and told them what happened. Are you feeling any better?" he explained. " Um yeah, I bet I look like I was in a car wreak."I stated. "No you look beautiful as always...Um ...so you want something to drink?"He asked ."Yeah that would be nice Geo. A glass of water would be nice, please." He stood up from his spot on the bed and walked down stairs. Did he just tell me I was beautiful? Wasn't it just yesterday he was that boy who didn't like girls? I would have kept asking myself questions but there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see who it was, it was none other than the boy who bumped into me. "Um I was just wondering if you were okay miss." the boy said. " I'm doing great . I feel much better." He walked over to the bed and sat on edge and held out his hand out for me to shake. " Me name's James Paul McCartney. Most of me pals call me Paul though." He said smiling."My name's Madison Elizabeth Henson ."I said. " If It makes you feel any better I don't always knock down pretty girls before I meet them." Paul said and I giggled." You know you are quite the bird." he said and I blushed so much I thought my face was on fire." Your not to bad looking yourself ."I said and he blushed." How old are you 17...18..?" he asked , "Actually ,I'm only 15." ,I looked down at my lap and blushed. Did I really look that old ? "Oh well, you are so beautiful I thought you had to be older than me because most girls my age are a little strange lookin' if you know what I mean."he said I laughed . "You know you have the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard."he said and I blushed." I think I'm going to like you Mr. James Paul McCartney" I said."And I think I'm going to like you too, Ms. Madison Elizabeth Henson."


	3. Chapter 3 Got My Mind Set On You

Chapter 3 Got My Mind Set on You

July 6,1958

It was summer , finally. Paul and I had been seeing each other since that were pretty serious. He would come and pick me up every Friday and take me to the movies and we would sneek in the back. He was in a band with George and three other guys I think their names are John, Stuart, and Pete. Paul wants me to go to band practice with him but George won't allow thinks they are a rough crowd to be around. Oh by the way, I am living with George now because my dad died in a car crash in March and my mother ran off with some other guy. She started drinking and beating me. That's when I had had enough , so I left. Now I live with George and his family. I was in the room we shared now laying on my bed, and flipping through some teen magazine that George's sister gave me to occupy my time. I hated these things , I threw it across the room and got off the bed. I got a night dress out of mine and George's closet and went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. When I got back to mine and George's room, Paul was laying on my bed,on his stomach, reading the magizine I threw across the room , then he flipped the page and he said "Oh my gosh, look at those shoes with that dress!" " Gosh Paulie , you are so mean sometimes you know that right?"I said as I walked over to him and layed down next to him as he flipped the page . "That's a cute hairstyle." I said ."It looks like she glued a cat to her head ." Paul said while I laughed at his comment of everything in the magazine. We laughed at every single thing in the stupid magizine. When we couldn't take it anymore he shut the magizine while I wiped away some tears and he clutched his sides from all the laughter. He turned and looked at me and smiled" Mads?"he said."Yes, Paulie."" I was wondering if- nevermind."he said. "No Paul, what is it. You know you can tell me anything." He looked me in the eyes. Paul's eyes were so beautiful there really was no way to describe what color they were."Mads, I was wondering if you wanted to be me girl?" " Of course you nit!" I yelled and he stood up and I jumped into his hug and he spun around and we were so happy. We stopped spinning then our eyes met ,then we were so close to kissing when George Coughed and said"Excuss me but not in my room missy ." Paul put me down and I walked him down the stairs and to the door and we said our goodbyes. When Paul was out of site I ran back upstairs to find George asleep on his bed. Perfect, I went to the bathroom and got his shaving cream,Check. I went back into our room and put shaving cream in his hand and all over his face. It was so hard to keep from laughing. I tickled under his nose he groaned and slapped himslef in the face, splattering shaving ceam every .I went over to our closet and traded one of my white button-up shirts for one of his. He is groggy in the morning he won't even notice I switched them. I went to sleep good that night knowing I was going to get my revenge for what happened tonight.

I woke up the next morning and George was still sleeping . Perfect, I was going to get to see his reaction. His alarm went off , he picked it up and threw it across the room typical George morning. He pulled himself off his bed and mumbled something like'' man, I feel so sticky." He walked over to the closet and just as I planned he put on my shirt. "Dang, did I get this big over night?" I was trying so hard to pretened to be asleep and not laugh at him. He continued after he buttoned up half the shirt and put on his blue jeans. " Why do I smell funny?"George walked into the bathroom and all I heard was "MADISON ELIZABETH HENSON!" He walked into the room BOY was he was so mad. I had writtin on his face with a marker too ,oops. I tried not to laugh at him but when you have those round granny glasses drawn on you and a beard it was hard not to. I started laughing and I was in for it now. "I'm going to get you for this!" He looked so goofy with a shirt that was way to small for him and all the stuff on his face. He ran up and jumped on top of me and started to tickle me , my only weakness, I bit him everyonce and a while and he would say " Hey no bitting!" He finally stopped before I ran completelly out of oxygen . He got up and walked out of the room but before he walked out he turned around and said ,"You better sleep with one eye open tonight ,Mads."


End file.
